DnD Codex
by Virgo626
Summary: Just a little summary of my planned DnD stories. Also Q&A.


**So this is just a little guide for future reference of my entire DnD Series, where so far I have 17 stories planned. I know it sounds like a lot, but some will be taking place at essentially the same time, just in a different place with a different plotline.**

 **So here is the list, which will probably be updated. I have a friend who I'm going to call Animal Warrior (it was her name on Google Docs) who I write stories in the DnD Universe with and we never know when we're going to have an idea.**

 **This will also be a Q &A thing, so if you have a spoiler free question, feel free to ask it!**

 **This list offers minor spoilers so read at your own risk.**

* * *

 **First Gen**

 _1) Gates of Helheim_ -Trouble is stirring in the Nine Worlds as Hel, the goddess of death, plots to open the Nine Gates to Helheim and allow the Dead to flood back into the realms. Novice wizard Acheron Blackfire is assigned to deal with this. Will he succeed and become a hero, or fail and watch nine worlds die because of his failure?

 _2) The Camp of Witchcraft Strikes Back_ -Hel may have been forced back into Helheim, but Rika Amakir is still on the loose. Fate targets newcomers Spencer, Ava, Theo, Saige, Gideon, and Orianna to accompany the original quest party on another quest to save the Nine Worlds.

 _3) Campaign 3_ -Literally everything about this is a work in progress

 **Second Gen**

 _4) Rise of the Blackfires-_ Caden, Zoe, and Arya are bored with their normal lives, even if they are children of heroes. However, when their parents are killed and their father's sword disappears, they find themselves thrown into a quest to reclaim the sword. But a sinister plot lurks within the shadows...

 _5) How To Defeat Your Dragon Hunter-_ A dragon hunting group from the past has risen again, and Aroconus's dragon trainers are the main target. Ino, Brandon, Nyssa, Laurel, Jonas, Gracie, Gonzo, Ruben, Lucas, Levantine, and Troian won't stand for it, and they're ready to take down the dragon hunters. Can they do it before the hunters unleash their secret weapon? (And yes, the title is a parody of How To Train Your Dragon).

 _6) The Road to Redemption-_ Following the aftermath of the fall of the dragon hunters, Felix Woodwork and Hunter Proudrage choose to take a path of redemption offered to them by Viktor Oakenheel. But can they really leave their evil pasts behind?

 _7) Revenge of the Trickster God-_ Loki promised he'd be back, and Loki tends to keep promises like that, stirring up trouble between the the Blackfires when he bears a child with Zoe, then enlists the help of baddies all over the Nine Worlds to free him. The Blackfires must put a stop to his scheme before he plunges all the worlds into Ragnarok.

 **Third Gen**

 _8)_ _The Dark Knight and the Dragon Cult-_ Waylin Cheney has been waiting his whole life to get his revenge, so when he finally gets the chance, a dragon cult begins to pose a threat. Waylin is not going to let anything get in the way of his vengeance, but he also swore an oath fight the greater evil. Revenge will just have to wait...

 _CV bc9) Cheney Chronicles 2 (Title WIP)-_ Selise Cheney has discovered a web of mystery surrounding her grandmother and is determined to figure out what is it. But when she digs deeper, she finds more than she bargained for...

 _10) The Wicked Kings-_ Rogue Cheney has been practically enslaved by Peren belle de Vil and forced to be evil. When he gets the chance to escape, he takes it, but a horrid plot is forming. Rogue will have to fight his former master, but does he have the strength do it?

 _11) Lords of Shadows -_ Nick Blackstone wants revenge on his parents' killers, Chase Ravenshade wants revenge on the bandits who destroyed his family's caravan. However, when both dark knights are sent on their revenge quests at the same time, they discover that something bigger is at work.

 _12) Gorge Brothers Story (Title WIP)-Logan_ , Scott, and Max are chilling, minding their own business, when a sorcerer all the way from Corinthia asks them to help him on a quest to save missing royalty. The brother accept, but the rescue attempt goes awry and they are all separated. Will they find each other again?

 _13) Cheney Chronicles 4 (Title WIP)-_ Selene Cheney is a master con artist. In Necross, it's easy to make a living like that. Unfortunately, Selene is about to caught in the middle of a war between Aerashey and Necross. She'll have to use all her skills to stop the war and escape.

 _14) Witches of Oz -_ The Five Kingdoms of Oz are in danger of being attacked by Ravenbow. Ravenna Ravenscar, one if the strongest magic users in Oz, is recruited to help break Princess Iris's curse. Meanwhile, Mona Thropp must go undercover in Ravenbow to discover their plans. What will happen when witches interfere?

 _15) Pirate/DnD (Title WIP)-_ Across the Sea of Swords, Greek demigods must fix all the problems. Including the problem of the dead flooding back into the world of the living. The crew of the _Blood Rose_ are determined to put an end to the undead.

 _16) The Last Dragons (Title WIP)-_ Rubin is the son of the Red Dragon, and he left his family years ago because he didn't agree with them. But when they threaten the nearby humans, Rubin, Layju, and Hookfang must work together with humans to defeat the red dragons.

 _17) Retribution-_ A rather wild demon is now making problems in the Nine Worlds, targeting the Elite and everyone they hold dear. Sting, Rogue, Kira, Orga, Rufus, and Terra must face demons of their past as they fight this chaotic new enemy.

 _18) Raysa's Revenge-_ Raysa Mendoza never got over her mother's death. Now, she is old enough and strong enough to fly across the land and find her mother's dragon, so she can get revenge on her mother's killer.

 _19) Into The Faerie Hole_ \- Klaus D'artagnan thought his daughter was gone for good. Rhett Ruberiot thought he'd never see his sister again. However, now an opening back into Feywild has opened, and Klaus, Bree, Rhett, Moira, and Eriu are ready to venture in and save their loved ones.

 **Fourth Gen**

 _20) Talona's Curse-_ Nick's family has been inflicted with the deadly plague that since sweep through the land, so he and Raysa answer the call of the Dark Knights. Nick, Raysa, Chase, Katrin, Vivien, Alexei, and Marco will have to fight Talona, the goddess of sickness herself, to end the terrible plague.

 _21) War of the Giants_ \- The Storm Giant King's daughters are ready to duke it out, but it poses a danger to the other giants. Thankfully, the Gorge cousins step up to stop the giant princesses.

 _22) Cipher's Daughter-_ When CeCe Lucitor was killed, her father Bill Cipher took her to the Nightmare Realm, where he began a process that turned her into a demon. Now it is finished, and CeCe wants revenge on her killers.

 _23) DnD Vampires (Title WIP)_ -Bill has somehow been freed again, and causing trouble again. This time, half vampire Draco Evanwood and his friends must fight the demon. But the demon is as powerful as ever. Will Draco succeed, or will the Nine Worlds become just planes of Chaos?

 _24) Son_ _of Death-_ Gale always knew he was different from other humans, but he never expected to be a deathborn. Now, the drow of the Underdark are hunting him to use them for their personal gain. And in Hell, Dispater has an evil scheme planned. Will Gale be able to face both Dispater and Lolth?

 _25) Monster Hunters_ \- A team of magic detectives, a monster hunter with amnesia, and a vampire mad scientist. All part of the plan, or less.

 _26) The Demon God's Champion_ \- For centuries, Loki has kept the whereabouts of Bill's brother a secret, but now he's found out and he's _pissed._ However, the demon family decided to each choose a mortal champion: people who will go head to head with Loki.

 **Possible Spinoffs (In No Particular Chronological Order)**

 _The Devil is a Gay Author_ \- The marvelous chaos that ensues when Sting Eucliffe, Chase Ravenshade, Armin Townsend, Tom Lucitor, Hester Blackwell, Eliza Walker, and Dipper Pinebreeze meet the evil entity behind everything: the Author.

 _Luzon's Eight_ \- After a failed con, Dusk Jillian Luzon and Jackolopieous Entreri are hired to steal a warlord's dowry to prevent his marriage to a princess. They gather the finest thieves and conmen to pull arguably one of the biggest heists in history. Inspired by and loosely based off Ocean's 8.

 _Nightchant_ \- The story of Calamity Nightchant and how she became the Pirate Lord she is today.

 _Children of Dispater_ \- The early lives of Gajeel Graymark, Bellatrix Targaryen, Alecto Barebone, and Jacturus Snyde and how they got to where they are today.

* * *

 **So those are my planned stories! There will definitely be more, especially in the Fourth and Fifth Gen**


End file.
